


Dr. Spite

by Primeras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Relationship(s), and i might be a bit ambitious for my first fic, dude what the heck, i plan a character death so be careful reading, i wanted to write something for my fav ship tsukihina, idk i'll add ships as they come along, if theyre in the anime then they'd probably show up in here too, im rusty, literally everyone i think?, maybe a few lol, probably, slowburn, volleyball is a thing of a past here, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primeras/pseuds/Primeras
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is fresh out of university with a brand-spankin' new medical degree. Only thing is, he never wanted to get into the medical field. Forced to live with his choices, he decides to apply to a bartending job in spite of his parentals. Somehow, with hardly any experience in bartending, he is hired.





	Dr. Spite

It was midafternoon on a Saturday. The sun was high and hot against Tsukishima’s skin. He stood outside an average looking building, in a part of town that was known to be slightly dangerous. But despite the dangers, he quite liked the atmosphere this part of town gave. There was slight overgrowth in the sidewalks, trees and vines raking up buildings. It was almost dystopian.  
  
In his hand, he had a hard case which held his resume. He looked at the building again, mad at himself for getting slightly desperate in getting a job. He was fresh out of university with a fancy medical degree. So, why was he standing outside of a lowly bar where he applied to be a bartender? One could say spite. Another could say he wasn’t interested in the slightest in the medical field. He was mad at himself for letting his parents decide what they wanted for him. One could definitely say spite.  
  
He looked at the building again, a large metal door slightly off to the side. Windows were high and tinted, not only that, they were barred too. Along the brick wall were neon lights displaying the name of the bar. Hitoka’s written in cursive. The building shared another nameless business, looking dingier than the bar itself with dust-covered windows. He sighed, the bar looked like any run-down bar in town.  
  
Tsukishima walked to the iron door, knocking loudly. To the right of him was a sign that shared the hours of operations. It’s closed now, but it opens after 3 pm. He looks down at his watch, it was a few minutes before 1:30 pm and he’s getting slightly anxious. He’d hate it if he were just a mere minute late, punctuality was something he’d fight himself over. It didn’t take long before the door creaked open. He was shocked to see a smaller female opening it, hesitantly.  
  
“H-Hi. I’m here for an interview at 1:30? My name is Tsukishima Kei.” He stated. The girl’s eyes widened and opened the door to let him in. Tsukishima got a good look at her, short blond hair, big brown eyes. There was even a faint blush on her cheeks.  
  
“R-right! Sorry! Come on in. Follow me and take a seat at the bar. I’ve got a few things to take care of and then I’ll be right with you.” She said, hurriedly. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. Was she the only one here? “Do you want some water?”  
  
“Yeah, that’d be great.” He responded. He took a seat at the bar, watching her go behind the counter and start to prepare water. Tsukishima looked around. This place has a dark, comfortable feeling to it. The short blonde placed the glass of water in front of him.  
  
“I’ll be just a few minutes!” She said and hurried into a room behind a door that said Employees Only. He watched her disappear and started looking around the room. Now that he was alone with his thoughts, he looked around and took note of everything his eyes saw. There was a stage in one corner of the room, with a small space to dance, he assumed. A few tables and chairs filled the open space in the middle. And along two joining walls, comfortable, dark, plush seating lined them, with low, large tables to match. The space seemed to flow.  
  
Off to the side were a few doors. Two doors that had the men and women signs on them, and the other that had the word Private written on a plaque. Tsukishima only thought of it to be the employees lounging area. Though the thought of it being a V.I.Ps only room mused him, however, it seemed a bit far-fetched for what seemed to be a lowly bar. Like any other bar he’s been to.  
  
He returned his gaze to the front of him, seeing a wall stacked with empty bottles. Maybe their selection of liquors? The wall itself was bright. White LEDs hiding strategically with the white shelving where the bottles stood upon. He looked closely, the wall behind the shelves was a mirror, giving the illusion of a full stock.  
  
He looked down at his watch again, 1:28 pm. It’s only been two minutes since what he assumes to be the manager or owner of this bar had gone through the door. He set his hands down on the dark granite surface in front of him, thankful that it wasn’t sticky or dirty feeling. The entire place looks clean, too, he thought. I wonder who else works here.  
  
The girl who had greeted him at the door emerged from the back. She had papers and a pen in hand and was looking slightly sheepish. “Sorry about the wait! Tsukishima Kei, right?” She set the papers down in front of him, smiling sweetly at him.  
  
“Yeah, nice to meet you.”  
  
“Likewise! My name’s Hitoka Yachi. Thanks for coming to meet with me.” She said, flipping through the papers and brought his resume up top. “Now, let’s discuss your interest in joining the team here. Tell me about yourself and why you want to work for us.” She gave him a kind smile, and Tsukishima couldn’t help but feel his anxieties and worries vanish.  
  


His phone blared as soon as he walked into his apartment. He placed his hard case on the table which had letters stating either rent or utilities were due. He fished out his phone from his pocket and saw the familiar face of his best friend.  
  
“Hey, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi’s voice rang through the earpiece of his phone. It was nearly 5 pm now and he was finally in the comfort of his own home. After the interview, he went to the gym and then went to go buy groceries for dinner. “How did your interview go today?! Did you meet any thugs? Was it as scary as I said?” It wasn’t uncommon for his friend to call. They talked all the time, sharing how their days went.  
  
“It went well, no I didn’t meet any thugs, and it wasn’t that scary considering it was after 1 pm, idiot.” He replied in his monotonous voice. He heard his friend chuckle apologetically on the other end. “Said she’ll call within the next few days to update me on the status.” He walked into the kitchen of his tiny apartment and placed the bag of groceries on the table.  
  
“Heh- sorry Tsukki! But that’s exciting! Do you think you’ll get the job?” He asked. Tsukishima was grateful for his friend’s support. Yamaguchi knew about his decision on not pursuing a career in the medical field and stated that he would be by his side no matter what he chooses. Tsukishima knew he had such a great friend when the smaller of the two invited him to move in with him. The blonde declined, however. Just a bit too swallowed up in his pride. He’d figure out a way to make ends meet, and if he got desperate, he had a medical degree in his hard case.  
  
“I hope so. Either way, it’s not really the end of the world if I don’t get this job. I do have another interview on Wednesday. I guess there’s that to look forward to.” He replied, placing his groceries in the fridge. He heard Yamaguchi hum on the other end.  
  
“Oh, for what job?” Tsukishima could hear him shuffling around.  
  
“Data entry at an office in the next town over.” He huffed, doing data entry wasn’t at the top of his list. Bartending seemed to entice him more. He walked aimlessly around his small apartment, turning the TV onto the news channel, muted. His friend had dealt the longer straw of the two. Yamaguchi has his summer filled with a modelling internship at a well-recognized designer company for athletic wear. The blond could understand why, his friend had grown from an awkward, shy teenager into an adored, confident man. He remembered how girls fawned over his lean, muscular frame in university. It wasn’t only his body that was a selling point, he knew it was his personality too. Yamaguchi had turned into the person that everyone wanted to be friends with. He isn’t lame anymore.  
  
Tsukishima had his fair share of relationships involving both female and male. They all broke off with him though, mostly due to his uncaring attitude. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested in them, or maybe it was. Either way, he had no interest in getting into a relationship and would much rather enjoy the simpler, manageable things life gave him.  
  
“What about you? When does your internship start again?” He asked, kicking his feet onto the table, lazily lounging on his couch.  
  
“I start next Monday! I’m very excited!” Yamaguchi’s voice perked up and the blonde smiled. “I might get to meet an actual model! Like the ones in The Jump!! magazine!” Yamaguchi talked excitedly over the phone, and Tsukishima could see the obvious grin on his best friends face crystal clear.  
  
“Yeah, well, make sure you don’t bore him to death-“ Tsukishima smirked, a teasing tone in his voice.  
  
“Tsukki! When have I ever been boring?” his friend laughed.  
  
“The volleyball convention two years ago.” He chuckled, remembering how his friend talked a volleyball players’ ear off.  
  
“Please, please, PLEASE don’t remind me! Ack! That was so embarrassing!” The blonde could only chuckle at his response. “What are you doing tonight, Tsukki?” He thought for a moment, it was just after 5 pm and all he had planned for the night was to make dinner and possibly watch a movie on his laptop. Other than that, he’s pretty much free to do whatever.  
  
“Uh, what did you have in mind?” He asked, maybe they could go out to eat dinner instead.  
  
“Well….” Yamaguchi trailed, “I was thinking we could play some ball?” He asked hopefully. Tsukishima mulled it over, inwardly groaning.  
  
“We don’t have to practice anymore, Tadashi..” He said.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. But since you brought it up, I’m kind of in the mood to shoot some serves!”  
  
Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had been playing volleyball since they were elementary students. Carried it all the way through until the last year in university. Both had dreams of going pro, but it just wasn’t the case for them. In the end, their opponents were too strong, despite all the training they’ve put into it. The time for gruelling practices was over for Tsukishima. Never again did he have to face a spike to go past his block.  
  
Whatever, it was just a club.  
  
“Can we get dinner first?”

A few days had passed since his interview at Hitoka’s. It was now Tuesday morning and Tsukishima was still asleep in his bed. The blaring ring of his phone startled him awake. Thinking it was Tadashi, he managed to grumble a nasty “What is it?” However, he was surprised at the squeak on the other end of the line.  
  
“U-uh- Is this Tsukishima Kei?” A frightened voice called back, and Tsukishima immediately had his eyes wide open. He quickly got up from his bed. He recognized the voice.  
  
“Y-yeah, this is he.” He responded back, coughing awkwardly. How lame. The voice on the other end of the phone sighed.  
  
“O-oh good! It’s Yachi! Hitoka Yachi. Sorry for calling early. We had an interview on Saturday?” She stated. Memories came back, and Tsukishima felt relief wash through him. This could be good news.  
  
“Yeah- it’s- it’s no problem. How are you?” He said, feeling a bit dumb at his own response. He was on the edge of his bed, awaiting the reason why she called.  
  
“I’m good, thanks! Listen, I was wondering when the soonest you could start working?” She asked, and Tsukishima didn’t bother wasting any time responding.  
  
“I could start as soon as possib-“  
  
“Possible? Good to hear! Why don’t you come down for 2 pm and we can talk business?” She asked, hesitantly. The blonde calculated his thoughts, he didn’t want to miss this opportunity to be employed. The bills weren’t going to pay themselves.  
  
“Yeah, I can do that.” He said coolly and looked at the time on his clock. 10:47 am. He slept in a bit later than he would have liked.  
  
“Great, Tsukishima! See you then!” And with that, they both said bye. Tsukishima yawned and stretched. He looked back at the clock again and realized that he had to leave within the next two hours. He inwardly groaned and got up from his bed to get ready for the day.  
  
Today might be interesting, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> lol um hi  
> i have a pretty solid idea of where i want this to go, the main ship is going to be tsukihina, with famous side pairings, past relationships, and what not, some characters might not be in a relationship, and thats okay  
> i ask that you be kind uwu i haven't written fanfic in a loooooong time so i'm going to be rusty but i just had the MIGHTIEST need to write this out
> 
> im excited AND NERVOUS to be sharing something aaaa AAAAAAAAAA
> 
> -alsosorryifthisseemedrushedlololol-


End file.
